


Tú a Flandes y yo a la Movida.

by Koschei0



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/pseuds/Koschei0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Convivencia Del lat. convivĕre.<br/>1. intr. Hace referencia a la vida en compañía de otro u otros individuos, que son afines y que comparten cosas en común."</p><p>Pero de todo es sabido que siempre hay pros y hay contras en la convivencia. Más aún cuando mezclan en el mismo piso a un soldado del sigo XVI que luchó honorablemente en los Tercios de Flandes y a un policía de Usera que ejercía haciendo "lo que le salía del forro" durante la Movida Madriñela de los 80.<br/>No, convivir no es fácil. Sino, que se lo pregunten a Alonso y Pacino.</p><p>Serie de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treguas de madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tenía intenciones de ser un simple one-shot de una idea loca que se me ocurrió hablando con una amiga. Pero ha ido madurando y creciendo (vamos, que tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y no puedo dejarlas ahí) Así pues, esto va a ser una serie de drabbles sobre estos dos llenos de pilladas, humor, momentos tensos y malentendidos. 
> 
> Se lo dedico y agradezco a todas las personas que me han hecho de beta, me han dado consejos y, sobretodo, me han pedido que continuase, que no lo dejase como un triste one-shot.
> 
> Dedicado también a mi amige Mart. Seguramente, de no ser por una conversación que tuvimos viendo el primer capítulo de Pacino, no hubiese empezado a shippear esto.  
> ¡Os quiero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alonso escucha ruidos en mitad de la noche.  
> Otra vez aquellas dichosas pesadillas que atormentan a Pacino, piensa. 
> 
> Pero las cosas no resultan ser como parecen cuando el tercio entra sin llamar en la habitación del policía...

Esa noche se despertó pensando que debía aprender a cocinar de una vez. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, secos, mientras su mano se encargaba de retirar el sudor que brillaba en su frente. Al tercio le dolía el estómago, era el mismo dolor que sentía cuando estando en Flandes bebían agua de un pozo estancado porque no quedaba otra cosa con la que sobrevivir.

No quería decir que Pacino cocinase mal, en absoluto, Alonso adoraba esos huevos revueltos con chistorra o esas crujientes empanadillas de atún que venían congeladas en una bolsa, por no hablar de los bocatas de chorizo, pero el recetario de su compañero de piso era escaso y él no tenía ni repajolera idea de cómo usar una placa vitrocerámica. De hecho, aún miraba ojiplático como aquella lámina de cristal negro podía calentar las sartenes pero si pasabas la mano no te quemaba. En otro tiempo habría pensado que eso era cosa del demonio pero ahora, simplemente, se apuntaba en la cabeza el nombre de un nuevo chisme del siglo XVI del que leerse el manual de instrucciones. Al menos, le consoló que Pacino al principio tampoco tuviese ni idea de qué era esa extraña placa para cocinar.

Su Blanca le obligaba a tomar verduras y fruta fresca para que no se le encogiesen las tripas, guisos y caldos calientes para templar el alma… Pero en ese piso compartido estaban todos los días a bases de carne y vino (más bien era cerveza, pero para el caso era lo mismo) a base de algo mejor, por pereza o, simplemente, porque Pacino no habría tenido una buena alimentación desde hacía mucho tiempo y solo sabía hacer cuatro cosas para “salir de paso” como diría él.

Se agarró con fuerza del vientre notando el retortijón tensarle los abdominales y maldijo en voz baja, pidiéndole a Dios en susurros que ojalá no fuese gota o algo peor, ya que él no era Rey ni mucho menos para padecer tal enfermedad.  
-Agua…- susurró y su voz se quebró en la oscuridad. Necesitaba beber algo para paliar un poco el dolor. Hubiese recurrido a algún medicamento pero aún no se aclaraba de para qué era el ibuprofeno y para qué la aspirina. Que galimatias. En su época se hervían hierbas de hinojo y romero para los males de vientre y era más natural, menos lioso. Gruñó, levantándose por fin para ir a la nevera a por algo de agua fría.  
Fue al terminar de beber, justo cuando se pasó el dorso de la mano por el bigote humedecido de beber cuando escuchó a Pacino quejarse desde su habitación. Eran pequeños bufidos, gemidos lastimeros que le hicieron agudizar el oído.  
No podía ser. Otra vez no.

Alonso ya sabía lo que rondaba en la cabeza de su compañero por las noches, sus demonios, sus pesadillas con la cara de su padre y el redoble de un disparo suicida. Tan solo de imaginarse toda esa escena al tercio se le helaba la sangre, no quería ni pensar en cómo debía ser para Pacino, por toda la viveza que poseían los sueños, a veces tan reales que hacían temblar al más fiero de los hombres.  
No lo dudó. Dejó el vaso en la pila, atestada de platos sucios por lavar que se acumulaban sin ningún reparo, y se acercó a la puerta. Esta vez no empuñaba su puñal como aquella primera vez que le escuchó gritar en la noche. Esta vez sabía que Pacino no estaba en peligro, no un peligro más allá que sus fantasmas.  
Acarició con los dedos en picaporte y lo agarró después con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración, escuchándole respirar con fuerza por detrás de la madera y las paredes de hormigón. No dudó en abrir. Nunca solía vacilar en cuanto a sus decisiones.

Pero lo que se encontró tras la puerta no fue, ni por asomo, lo que el tercio se hubiese esperado ver. Encontró a Pacino, de eso no había duda. Pero el de Usera no estaba, ni mucho menos, luchando contra una pesadilla. Sin embargo, sí tenía la frente sudorosa y las mejillas enturbiadas. Toda la habitación olía a Pacino, toda la habitación sonaba a Pacino. Toda.  
De hecho, si Alonso hubiese agudizado la vista, podría haber alcanzado a ver unos ojos entrecerrados, que brillaban como el vidrio.

-¡Joder! ¿Pero que coño haces aquí, macho?- gritó el policía, mientras ponía las manos donde el Tercio pudiese verlas (en un lugar más decente). Aún daba bocanadas de sudor. Su cara era la viva imagen del susto, de las malas pulgas y del más profundo acojone, todo junto, como un mix casposo de canciones de verano de los 80.  
Sus ojos no le habían engañado. Se había encontrado a Pacino haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, aliviándose entre las sábanas con la luz de la mesita encendida. Y, en esos momentos, Alonso no supo muy bien qué hacer, si marcharse, si disculparse o no decir nada. No estaba seguro, lo único que tenía seguro es que tenía fuego en las orejas y el estómago le apretaba, pero por razones muy distintas a una mala digestión.  
\- Lo lamento, no quería importunaros- se disculpó subitamente, inclinando un poco la cabeza pero sin paliar su azogue por haber importunado a su compañero- Pensaba que estábais…  
Intentó explicarle que había ido a ayudarle, alertado por sus bufidos, creyendo que volvía a sufrir un mal sueño pero Pacino alzó la voz, cortándole sin ningún tipo de educación.  
\- No me cuentes milongas ¿Ni un solitario puede hacerse uno en paz o que?- gruño, incorporándose para sentarse contra el cabecero. No miró a Alonso, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Menudo escenita, digna de una película de Fernando Esteso: Alonso allí plantado, disculpándose y, para colmo, parecía no haber pillado lo del solitario.- Una paja, vamos, una gayola- explicó, ahí, en la cama, seguramente con cara de subnormal. Encima tenía la camiseta sudada, pegada y una erección de caballo que ya estaba empezando a bajase del susto. La cita perfecta, vamos.  
\- No se que es una milonga pero no os estoy contando nada de eso- bramó Alonso, apretando ligeramente los puños, los hombros, entre la rabia de no entenderle y el azogue.- Solo intentaba pediros disculpas pero mejor será que me marche. Podéis continuar o hacer lo que os plazca- intentó arreglarlo Alonso, mientras veía a Pacino tantear la cajetilla de cigarros y sacar uno, calzárselo en la boca.  
\- Ya da igual… Ahora a ver quien es el guapo que se concentra.-chasqueó la lengua con su chulería habitual y Alonso se lo quedó mirando mientras fumana. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y la cara encendida. Normal, pensó el Tercio. ¿Quién no la tendría en una situación como aquella?- Eh… ¿Quieres uno? Siéntate y cuéntame qué mosca te ha “picao”  
Alonso parpadeó con cara de no entender.  
\- No me ha picado ninguna mosca- respondió con ingenuidad, aclarándose la voz y tomando asiento. En el mismo sitio que la otra vez- Veréis, oí vuestros quejidos en mitad de la noche y pensaba que estabais siendo presa de una pesadilla de nuevo. Debí llamar a la puerta antes de entrar pero no quería despertaros- ahora, explicándose, se sentía algo ridículo. Así que se limitó a negar estoicamente con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de un cigarrillo.- No, no fumo.  
\- Ah, es verdad. ¿No había de estos en tu época, no?- preguntó, pero no le dejó tiempo a contestar, mirándole con un ojo entrecerrado. Era la misma expresión que usaba cuando interrogaba a los yonkis en comisaría, la ponía de manera involuntaria- ¿No fumas porque no te gusta o porque no lo has probado?  
\- Ni lo he probado ni me gusta- espetó el Tercio, irguiéndose en la silla.- No le veo el más mínimo sentido a aspirar humo y empañar los pulmones.  
\- ¡Eh, eh!- Pacino frunció aún más la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, acentuada por ese bigote canalla que era un éxito en su época y una horterada en el 2016.- No puedes decir que no te gusta entonces ¿No crees? Anda, no seas tonto. Toma.  
El poli no vaciló al extenderle el cigarro, aunque Alonso si que dudó en si cogerlo o no. No sabía si ser fiel a sus principios o cogerlo como una especie de gesto de paz, de respeto y disculpa por haberle interrumpido en un momento tan cálido y delicado.  
\- Está bien… -dijo a la vez que agarraba el cigarro con torpeza, no sabía cogerlo y se notaba. Pacino apreció como lo cogía con todos los dedos sin saber muy bien que hacer.- Pero solo por no ser maleducado.

La sonrisa en la cara de Pacino era amplia y picaresca cuando Alonso se acercó el cigarro a los labios dubitativo, ya se le había pasado el mosqueo, no del todo el calentón, pero eso prometía demasiado. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Pero era obvio ¿No? Le estaba dando de fumar a un hombre del siglo VXI.  
Y, conforme a las sospechas del policia de Usera, Alonso se puso rojo, después morado, comenzando a toser como un condenado. Le lloraban los ojos y parecía que iba a ahogarse. No pudo evitar reírse, era para grabarlo.  
\- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Esto es un invento del Demonio! -consiguió decir el Tercio, aún entre el ahogo y la tos, arrojando el cigarro al suelo sin ningún miramiento.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, animal?!- Pacino no tardó ni medio segundo en salir de la cama para recoger la colilla a medio acabar del suelo- ¿Quienes que salgamos a arder?

Alonso se quedó mirando, mirándole. Se había levantado como una centella y eso había captado su atención pero ahora la retenían otras cosas. Tenía la camiseta arrugada y la ropa interior mal puesta, con la gomilla algo bajada. No quiso fijarse, pero era difícil no apreciar la protuberancia bajo su vientre y la mancha humedecida de la tela por el flujo que todo hombre emanaba cuando estaba incitado. Se alarmó al notar como un escalofrío bajaba directamente a su bajo vientre, a un lugar que nunca había sido estimulado por un hombre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía estar perdiendo el juicio. Se reacomodó en el asiento y apretó las piernas.  
Pacino interceptó enseguida su mirada, no había que ser muy tonto para saber a donde apuntaba, y tragó saliva como si esta fuese hormigón armado. Alonso, Alonso el honorable, el justo, ese que en su época sería el machirulo de turno... ¿Le estaba mirando el paquete?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Alonsito?- le dijo con socarronería, guiñandole un ojo. En el fondo tenía los cojones de corbata pero era su manera de rebajar los nervios, tomándoselo a guasa. Porque esa noche era demasiado surrealista.  
Fueron ambos testigos de cómo la cara del soldado que había combatido en mil batallas se tornaba del rojo al blanco, de cómo se levantaba súbitamente de la silla y agachaba la mirada a los pies.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¡No! No, no era mi intención quedarme mirándolos.- se excusó. Esta vez sin la mitad de genio que antes, miró a un punto indeterminado de la habitación que no fuese Pacino y continuó- Simplemente me pilló de soslayo que os levantáseis como un rayo y…-tragó saliva, no sabía muy bien cómo continuar. Él tampoco se explicaba qué había pasado por su cabeza- mejor será que me vaya y os deje dormir. O fumar. O lo que Dios quiera. Dormid bien, Pacino.  
Y como un relámpago, como un faro estropeado de un seiscientos, Alonso salió a zancadas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Dejando al poli solo, con la colilla aún encendida entre los dedos y el gesto torcido. Ahora sí, ahora sí que sí.debía tener una cara de subnormal de manual. Pero, aún asi, se llevó el cigarro a los labios y volvió a la cama.  
Al mismo sitio donde se metió Alonso nada más volver al salón, intentando olvidarse de Pacino, del sabor del cigarro aún quemándole la boca y del dolor que seguía asediando su estómago.  
Un dolor sordo y sin tregua.


	2. Jarro de agua fría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por Dios, sois insaciable. Os gusta más el fornicio que a Lope de Vega"  
> "Bueno, hoy por ti, mañana por mi"
> 
> Pacino cada vez lleva más acompañantes a casa y esto, en algún momento, debía dar lugar a un problema. O, más bien, a un malentendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final si que me animé a escribir una serie de drabbles sobre Alonso y Pacino y su jugosa vida de compañeros de piso. Aviso que esto no va a ser un fic con capítulos ni mucho menos, solo una serie de escenas.  
> Por tanto, aunque respetaré una línea cronológica (en principio) no dejan de ser fragmentos mas o menos independientes unos de otros. 
> 
> Aclarado esto, disfrutad. Este drabble es super divertido. De nuevo, dedicado a mis betas <3 Sara and Co.
> 
> Trato muy mal al pobre Alonso. Me lo vais a tener que perdonar.

Para cualquiera sería un engorro que la ventana del salón no tuviese persianas si durmiese, día tras día, en un sofá-cama dentro de ese minúsculo piso. Para cualquiera menos para Alonso.

En su época solía despertarse a veces antes que los gallos y aprovechaba la luz del sol tanto como podía. Era un regalo de Dios, pensaba, y aún hoy lo seguía pensando. Madrugaba hasta en domingos como aquel y, como siempre, aprovechaba los primeros minutos de su despertar para rezar en silencio a los bordes de donde dormía.

Ese domingo no había sido distinto. No necesitaba gallos ni despertadores para abrir los ojos, para madrugar, nunca los había necesitado ni los necesitaría. Y, como siempre, rezó sus oraciones en silencio antes de ir a lavarse un poco la cara para quitar la arena de sus ojos.  
Bostezó solo al llegar a la cocina y servirse algo de café, al menos con la cafetera de filtros no se llevaba tan mal como con esa tostadora del demonio. Botezó por segunda vez al sentarse en la silla del comedor ¿Cuantas horas habría dormido? No quería ni contarlas.

Pacino le había dicho la noche anterior que se diese a dar una vuelta porque iba a tener visita en casa… otra vez. Y esa rutina empezaba a fatigar en demasía al tercio. No negaría que era un invitado en casa de Pacino, que él le había ofrecido hospedaje, que eso era un buen motivo para rendirle sus respetos y hacerle cuantos favores hiciesen falta como agradecimiento. Pero el policía traía con más asiduidad mujeres a casa y él ya no sabía qué hacer en las noches por Madrid. Ese mes ya había visto todas las películas de la cartelera e ir de bares aún le resultaba incómodo y ruidoso.

Bufó en la silla, malhumorado, dando sorbos ruidoso y largos a su café. Cuando Pacino despertase hablaría con él porque todo aquello empezaba a ser un poco insostenible, por mucho que fuese el señor de la casa y él, un simple huésped.  
Pero al terminar la taza entró en cabales, y decidió que mejor dejarlo estar. Como siempre.  
Quizá, podría mirar la programación del teatro.

Miró taciturno la puerta cerrada de Pacino. No le cabía la menor duda de que estaba allí con alguna mujer que el Tercio no habría visto más (y el policía seguramente tampoco hasta la noche anterior), probablemente ambos dormían porque habrían alargado sus pasiones hasta tarde.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, recordando ese “hoy por mi, mañana por ti” que le dijo Pacino en su día, sentado justo enfrente de él, en la silla que ahora mismo estaba vacía. El Tercio le respondió que las mujeres de esa época y él eran como el agua y el aceite. Era cierto. No es que no encontrase atractivas a esas mujeres, todo lo contrario, en el siglo XXI a toda mujer le sobraba ropa y todo parecían elegirlo ajustado, acentuando sus curvas y sus prodigios.  
Quizá demasiado delgadas para lo que Alonso acostumbró en su día a ver, pero sin duda bonitas.  
Pero los métodos de cortejo eran muy distintos ahora, demasiado complicados para él.  
Pacino, en cambio, parecía ser un experto en cuestiones amatorias y el sevillano se preguntaba cómo diantres le entendían las señoritas.

El reloj rozaba las ocho cuando Alonso se levantó de la silla, con el café vacío y dos rebanadas de pan con algo de jamón (de ese que venía cortado en lonchas y empaquetado) en el estómago. Tendrían que comprar más, acababa de terminárselo. Olvidó fregar la taza, dejándola en la pila. Había que recordarle varias veces que fregase los platos para que el Tercio fregase, la falta de costumbre y, en el fondo, la tozudez a hacer algo que no había tenido que hacer jamás.  
Seguía siendo temprano y era domingo, no había que ir a trabajar y las tiendas estaban cerradas. Pensó en ver la televisión un rato pero finalmente decidió ir a la ducha. Eso no se le olvidaba tanto como fregar los platos desde que había empezado a coger la sana costumbre de asearse. Si bien no una vez cada dos días como Pacino, al menos una vez a la semana.

El chorro de la ducha, caliente, le bañó todas los salientes, entrantes, accidentes, quemaduras y cicatrices de la piel. Alonso se lavaba el pelo y el cuerpo con el mismo jabón, aún sin entender bien qué era eso del champú y el acondicionador, o el gel. Para él todo hacía espuma y olía bien, debía de ser lo mismo con distinto nombre. La gente del siglo XXI parecía darle mucha importancia a tener más de diez tipos de jabón para el aseo, en su época solo se usaba una simple pastilla para todo, para el aseo y para lavar la ropa o fregar los suelos.

Alargó su ducha y cuando salió a secarse, aún no escuchaba ni un alma fuera. Se secó el cuerpo y el pelo con la toalla (aunque este último gotearía por largo rato). Después se puso los pantalones y recogió la camisa algo sudada de dormir para echarla a la colada, aún era temprano para encontrarse a Pacino y su nueva dama y no se equivocaba.  
Al abrir la puerta del baño no se encontró a ninguna dama.

Un hombre, quizá de la misma edad que podía tener Amelia, quizá mayor pero definitivamente más joven que él, eso seguro. Tenía el pelo revuelto y nada de barba, los ojos oscuros, llenos con el cansancio que solo se tiene cuando no se duerme mucho.  
Lo tenía enfrente y no sabía quién de los dos debía de tener la mayor cara de perplejidad, si él por no haberse esperado a un hombre en su casa o el otro hombre ante su presencia, tan repentina, cuando seguramente solo quería ir al baño.

-¿Quien sois vos?- preguntó Alonso, alzándo los hombros con cierta amenaza en su postura y su mirada. Si había un mínimo de distancia entre ambos, el Tercio lo había acortado para intimidar más a aquel desconocido.- ¿Y qué hacéis en esta casa?

El chaval pareció empalidecer y Alonso frunció más el gesto. ¿Acaso era un ladrón que había entrado por la ventana mientras él se aseaba y Pacino y su conquista dormían plácidamente? Echó el aire con pesadez por la nariz, con la mirada clavada en ese desconocido intruso, esperando una respuesta mientras el otro le ofrecía un gesto ambiguo, que decía a medias _“¿Me estas gastando una broma?”_ y _“relájate, soy inocente”_

-Oye, oye, oye… ¿Que tripa se ha roto aqui? -una voz más reconocible para el Tercio asomó por la puerta, con el pelo aún más revuelto y los ojos aún más hinchados, sostenía un cigarro en los labios, ese que se fumaba por las mañanas. Miraba a ambos con una tranquilidad pasmosa, mezclada con una divertida modorra de recién levantado.  
\- Pacino ¡He pillado a este tunante en nuestra casa!- gruñó Alonso, conteniéndose las ganas de levantar a ese hombre por las solapas de la camiseta y lanzarlo por la ventana por la que probablemente había entrado pero, para su sorpresa, Pacino empezó a partirse de risa.  
\- Pero bueno, para el carro que no es un ratero y yo se mucho de eso- se explicó con ese deje que solo tenía aquel policía al hablar, metiéndose entre ambos para separarlos- Venga, aire.

Alonso ahora observaba perplejo como el otro hombre le daba las gracias a Pacino y el otro solo le sonrió, sosteniéndose la mirada unos instantes. No, absolutamente no entendía y en su cabeza había una maraña que era incapaz de deducir lo tal vez obvio, lo que cualquiera hubiera deducido ya con cierta facilidad.

No, no lo entendía y no iba a irse sin una explicación.

-¿Entonces quién demonios es este hombre?-preguntó sin más miramientos, con los hombros aún más tensos y la voz más tomada, encarándose esta vez a Pacino, porque Alonso no sabía hablarle a nadie en situaciones asi, sin encararlos, sin mirar a los ojos. Le era imposible.  
\- Espera… ¿Todavía no te has pispao, macho?- las cejas de Pacino estaban alzadas del asombro, eso era de cuadro. Se hubiese reído de no ser porque la mala leche de Alonso se olía más fuerte que el champú de menta que debía haber usado hasta de gel.- Es mi “visita”- dijo con cierto retintín en la última palabra, para ver si se coscaba. Si, había traído un hombre a casa esta vez. Y encima ahora tenía que dar explicaciones como si su compañero fuese su padre. Por ahí no iba a pasar, no al menos por ahora. Él iba a hacer lo que le diese la gana, se lo merecía un poco. En ese siglo ya no había dictadura, qué menos. Si algo le estaba gustando del 2016 era la libertad de que nadie te pedía explicaciones por nada, sin toques de queda, sin tantos prejuicios. Vamos, en los 80 que viesen a dos tíos juntos ya era permiso suficiente para que les tirasen piedras. Él sabía mucho de eso.  
\- No me digáis que…- Alonso tenía la boca torcida y el gesto enjuto. Contuvo decir la palabra que todos estaban pensando. En esos momentos miraba a Pacino, después al desconocido y después otra vez a Pacino.-... Si hace una semana salió por esa puerta una dama.-exclamó señalando a la puerta del salón, escudándose, sentía como si su compañero estuviera quedándose con él y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
\- No te vayas a montar ahora una peliculita que nos conocemos- le cortó Pacino, desafiándolo en cierta manera con la mirada, no con tanta fiereza pero si con mala uva, porque no era plan de que Alonso se fuese ahora por los cerros de Úbeda que bastantes explicaciones sobre sus preferencias tuvo que dar ya en ese puto convento, en la misión con los franceses. Pero, tras mirarse ambos un buen rato sin soltar prenda, se apiadó un poco de él. Dio una calada al cigarro y miró hacia otro lado. A fin de cuentas, Alonso no tenía maldad y si le estaba pidiendo palabras era porque realmente las necesitaba. Y era normal que se hubiese quedado a cuatros.- Ya hablaremos, ¿Vale? De momento vamos a la ducha.  
\- Os tomo la palabra.- concluyó el soldado. Lanzando una última lanza en forma de dos ojos cansados y negros al acompañante del policía, furtiva. Y entonces ambos cerraron la puerta del baño. Alonso en esos momentos pensó que había sido un necio y Pacino, que Alonso quizá debía acostumbrarse a andar por casa sin camiseta más a menudo.

Solo se escuchó el grifo de la ducha fastidiando al silencio su trabajo.  
Alonso ya no tenía ninguna duda de quién era el intruso que, desde luego, ya de intruso no tenía nada. Tardó unos segundos en moverse de allí, se había quedado clavado como una columna, frente a la puerta del baño ya cerrada. Aún intentando pensar en qué había pasado, sin creerse que Pacino había pasado la noche con un hombre.  
_Con un hombre…_

  
¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? O lo que era aún peor...  
¿Acaso seguía dormido y el diablo estaba jugando aún con sus sueños?

No se pellizcó la mejilla ni la mano para comprobar si estaba o no soñando, era un hombre fuerte y como tal, apechugaría con cualquier cosa que Dios le hubiese deparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis betas me pidieron más tensión sexual y justo en este drabble ha pasado todo lo contrario (?) pero lo arreglaré, es que esta escena llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro de mi cabeza y la veía necesaria.
> 
> Supongo que Alonso se tenía que enterar de alguna manera de los gustos de Pacino ;)


End file.
